Various types of solid-state microstructured and integrated circuits have been designed in the past. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,289 to T. Nakano concerns a repetitive integrated charging circuit for maintaining a node potential of a MOS dynamic circuit. The species of FIG. 3 is considered pertinent. The FIG. 3 circuit is generally made up of a capacitor, a transistor-capacitor arrangement and an oscillator. The capacitor is parallel connected to the node between the transistors of a MOS dynamic circuit and the transistor-capacitor arrangement. By reason of the oscillator timely charging the capacitor via the transistor-capacitor arrangement, the node potential is substantially maintained during use of the MOS dynamic circuit. U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,317 to H. Sakuma is of interest in disclosing a high voltage output signal producing circuit for one or more display elements and the like. The circuit is generally made up of at least two integrated, transistorized and capacitor interconnected signal processors of low power consumption for producing a high voltage output. U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,726 to Carucci discloses a tunable semiconductive MOS resistance network or circuit means of integrated construction and for operation in the nonsaturated or triode mode. The species of FIG. 1 is deemed pertinent. The circuit means of the FIG. 1 species is generally made up of two inputs, two outputs, two control inputs and a series of four matched MOS transistors of n-channel design. The two inputs and the two control inputs are connected to certain and different pairs of transistors of the series of four transistors so that the series of four transistors provides the desired combined transconductance output of different polarity to each output means of the circuit means. However, none of the aforediscussed references were remotely concerned with an improved programmable analog voltage multiplier circuit means (PAVMCM) to which a programmable analog voltage input is dynamically stored on a capacitor at high impedance input to a multiplier and the PAVMCM is useful in providing one or more multiplied outputs in various applications such as artificial neural networks (artificial intelligence) or pattern recognition as will now be described.